Longinus
The Longinus (神滅具（ロンギヌス） Ronginusu) are the thirteen top-tier Sacred Gears. Unlike most Sacred Gears which have only one ability, Longinus Gears have more than one ability. Out of the thirteen, only six have appeared in the series. List of Longinus True Longinus The True Longinus (黄昏の聖槍（トウルー・ロンギヌス） Tōrū Ronginusu), also known as the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun, is the first and most powerful Longinus and the same spear St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. It is capable of vaporizing a High-class Devil with a single stab. Its Balance Breaker, "Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine" (極夜なる天輪聖王の輝廻槍(ポーラーナイト・ロンギヌス・チャクラヴァルティン） Pōrā Naito Ronginusu Chakura Varudein), is a sub-species which creates seven orbs, each having a different ability. It also has a form similar to the Juggernaut Drive called the Truth Idea (覇輝（トゥルース・イデア） Turūsu Idea). It was wielded by Sousou of the Hero Faction until Volume 12 when it was confiscated by Indra. Zenith Tempest Zenith Tempest (煌天雷獄（ゼニス・テンペスト） Zenisu Tenpesuto) is the second-strongest Longinus. Its has the abilities to control the weather and its elemental attributes. It is currently wielded by Dulio Gesualdo, the most powerful exorcist who became an Angel as Michael's Joker. Annihilation Maker Annihilation Maker (魔獣創造（アナイアレイション・メーカー） Anaiareishon Mēkā), also known as the Creation of the Demonic Beast, is a Longinus with the ability to create any creature the possessor can imagine. It can make a countless number of creatures, and is therefore considered a top-tier Longinus. Its Balance Breaker, Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky (破滅の覇獣鬼（バンダースナッチ・アンド・ジャバウォッキー） Bandāsunatchi ando Jabawokkī), is a sub-species which creates two types of giant monsters (called Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky), each having the ability to create numerous other monsters. It was wielded by Leonardo of the Hero Faction until Volume 12 where it was confiscated by Indra. Dimension Lost Dimension Lost (絶霧（ディメンジョン・ロスト） Dimenshon Rosuto), also known as the Fog of Extinction, is a Longinus with the ability block any attack with the mist it creates, and can transport anything to any location. Though it has no offensive abilities, once the mist reaches the scale of countries, it can transfer an entire country and its people into the Dimensional Gap to be destroyed. Its Balance Breaker, "Dimension Create" (霧の中の理想郷-ディメンション・クリエイト- Dimenshon Kurieito, lit. "Utopia of Mist"), can convert the mist into a barrier to trap the opponents in a different space. It was wieled by Georg of the Hero Faction until it was confiscated by Indra in Volume 12 following the latter's defeat at the hands of Gasper Vladi. Boosted Gear Boosted Gear (赤龍帝の籠手（ブーステッド･ギア） Būsuteddo Gia), also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Guantlet, is a mid-tier Longinus where the the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, resides in. Its main ability, "Boost", has the ability to double the user's power every ten seconds without limit, the only restriction being the user's own ability to handle the power. The Boosted Gear is actually a forbidden Gear which starts off as a gauntlet at its first stage. While training and mastering its powers, the Sacred Gear will begin to spread throughout the body as armor. Once fully mastered, it is said to be able to kill a Satan or a God. The Boosted Gear's second form/ability, Boosted Gear Gift (赤龍帝からの贈り物(ブーステッド・ギア・ギフト) Būsuteddo Gia Gifuto), allows the user to transfer the multiplied power to any person or object. Its Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail (赤龍帝の鎧（ブーステッド・ギア・スケイルメイル） Būsuteddo Gia Sukeiru Meiru), is a set of red, Dragon-themed armor. The Boosted Gear also has a special ability called Juggernaut Drive, which releases the full power of the Sacred Gear. In this state, it has the power to kill a God or a Satan; however, use of the Juggenaut Drive consumes its user's lifespan. It is wielded by Issei Hyodo of the Occult Research Club. Divine Dividing Divine Dividing (白龍皇の光翼（ディバイン・ディバイディング） Dibain Dibaidingu), also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, is a mid-tiered Longinus where the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, resides in. Divine Dividing works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which its main ability "Divide", halves the opponent's power every ten seconds. It also has the ability to use the halved power and add it to the possesor's own, easily reaching their highest output easily after obtaining their Balance Breaker. Like Issei's Boosted Gear, Divinve Dividing has a Balance Breaker form called Divine Dividing Scale Mail (白龍皇の鎧（ディバイン・ディバイディング・スケイルメイル） Dibain Dibaidingu Sukeiru Meiru), which is a set of a white, Dragon-themed armor with wings. In Volume 12, it gains an upgraded form called Imperial Juggernaut Overdrive (白銀の極覇龍(エンビレオ・ジャガーノート・オーバードライブ Enpireo Jagānōto Ōbādoraibu), which changes the armor's color to silver and functions similar to Issei's Carninal Crimson Promotion in which it does not consume the user's lifespan. It is wielded by Vali Lucifer of the Chaos Brigade's Vali Team. Regulus Nemea Regulus Nemea (獅子王の戦斧（レグルス・ネメア） Regurusu Nemea), also known as the Lion King's Battle Axe, is a Longinus containing the Lion King Regulus. Its Balance Breaker is Regulus Rey Leather Rex (獅子王の剛皮（レグルス・レイ・レザー・レックス） Regurusu Rei Rezā Rekkusu), which is a set of lion-themed armor. It is wielded by Sairaorg Bael. Canis Lycaon Canis Lycaon (黒刃の狗神（ケイネス・リュカオン） Keinesu Ryukaon) is a Longinus wielded by Slash Dog from the Fallen Angel organization Grigori. Its abilities have yet to be shown in the series. Incinerate Anthem Incinerate Anthem (紫炎祭主による磔台（インシネレート・アンセム） Inshinerēto Ansemu) is a Longinus that has yet to appear in the series. Absolute Demise Absolute Demise (永遠の氷姫（アブソリュート・デイマイズ） Absoryūto Deimaizu) is a Longinus that has yet to appear in the series. Innovate Clear Innovate Clear (蒼き革新の箱庭（イノベート・クリア） Inobēto Kuria) is a Longinus that has yet to appear in the series. Sephiroth Grail Sephiroth Grail (幽世の聖杯（セフイロト・グラール） Sefuiroto Gurāru) is a Longinus that has yet to appear in the series. Telos Karma Telos Karma (究極の羯磨（テロス・カルマ） Terosu Karuma), also known as the Ultimate Karma, is a Longinus that has yet to appear in the series. Trivia *Out of the thirteen Longninus, four of them are held by members of the Chaos Brigade, three of which are wielded by Sousou's Hero Faction. *Four of the thirteen Longnius contain powerful creatures, of which three have had roles in the storyline. *The Longinus Canis Lycaon is a reference to the scientific name of the Eastern Timber Wolf (Canis lycaon), a wolf that lives in Eastern Canada. *Annihilation Maker's Balance Breaker, "Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky", are references to Lewis Carroll's Alice series, Bandersnatch being a character from Through the Looking Glass and Jabberwocky being a reference to the epynomous poem. Category:Longinus Category:Sacred Gears Category:Terminology Category:Items